


cupids arrow

by Dhamphiric_Dragon



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhamphiric_Dragon/pseuds/Dhamphiric_Dragon
Summary: Ferael teaches Eironn how to use a bow to further his pursuit of perfection and realized just how easy Ira and Lyca make it look, Ferael  thinks Eironn with a bow is hot
Relationships: Eironn/Ferael (AFK Arena)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	cupids arrow

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments! this is yaoi, don't like, don't read than leave hate because then i will have to comment asking why waste the time , energy, and effort to read something you know you wont like then send hate my way?

"You need to relax Eironn, otherwise you'll loose your grip-" was all Ferael said before the telltale snap of the bowstring could be heard making Eironn yelp in pain and drop the bow holding his forearm in pain from the force of the bowstring causing the arrow to falls several feet away from him and weakly fall to the ground away from the target. "told you" Ferael said as he approched and gently inspected the injury. "just string burn, you'll be ok after a few hours of rest." "no.... I must continue, if I stop now I'll never be great at archery like you or L  
yca, or even Ira for that matter!" Eironn was becoming frustrated now, Lyca and Ira always made archery look easy, and he foolishly bet that he could hit the target much better than they could, they of course won so he took to asking Ferael to teach him in privacy. Ferael understood this was more of a wounded pride moment than genuine passion for the bow but respected his lover enough to play along and teach him, yes, they were lovers, most people didn't know because they both agreed it was a private matter and the only one who knew was Nemora who would heal his injuries after failed attempts to draw his bow resulted in burns like this. speaking of Nemora trotted over and started to heal his injury. "Ferael is right Eironn, even i can see you look exhausted." she commented while happily tending to his wounds. Ferael could only smirk while Eironn deflated noticably. Ferael took the oppurtunity to kneel and kiss eironn when nemora released him and pulled him into a hug. "you know it took me years to get to my skill level, even in afew hours progress you're doing much better than most others who pursue archery, but i've already said you dont need to know archery to have my approval" Eironn looked up at Ferael with a small smile. "thank you, i suppose i have let my wounded pride get the better of me, but now i am more certain that my next attempt will be much better!" Eironn promised causing Ferael to chuckle. " i wouldn't doubt you for a moment my love, now then, after your arms have properly rested it's back to training with you." Nemora giggled as she watched the pair leave to rest and went on her merry way to tell Arden the good news that Eironn is doing well with Ferael. after all, even though arden has taught Eironn everything he knows, he still cares about the boys well being.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i planned for this to be longer but i kept getting distacted so i ended up with a down feather fluff ficlet lol i hope you all still enjoyed!


End file.
